


Pokemon: A Coordinator's Tale

by MonkOfTheNorth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Elite Four, Gym Leaders - Freeform, Hoenn, M/M, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon League, Pokemon champion, Rivals, evil team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkOfTheNorth/pseuds/MonkOfTheNorth
Summary: Mason just turned twenty, and, unlike younger adventurers, is just starting his Pokemon adventure to become a world ranked Pokemon Contest Coordinator. Accompanied by his best friend Andrew, Mason also undertakes the Pokemon League Challenge. With so much of the Hoenn region to see, he's eager to start! The road to fame isn't as smooth as one might think, however. Gym Leaders and rival Coordinators aren't all that Mason has to worry about as Mason and Andrew soon encounter a villainous Team with a dastardly plan that threatens all of Hoenn! Join Mason as he goes on his journey to become Heonn's top Coordinator, and, possibly even the Hoenn Pokemon League Champion!





	1. A Spark for the Flame

“And that's it! The Lilycove Master rank Pokemon contest is at a close!!!” The announcer on the TV boomed, jovially. “And for the fifth consecutive year, Maynard is the winner!” The cameras panned to a suave and stylish-looking man in his mid-twenties smiling and waving to the crowd. His pink hair tossed in just the right way, accentuating his soft yet handsome features as his Mega Altaria flapped it's wings behind him. The announcer came down on stage and stood next to him. He looked so plain in comparison to the majesty of the contest winner. Maynard was unmatched in looks and style.

“Maynard!” the announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd and contest music, “You've won it all again this year! How does it feel?!”

“Spectacular, Mr. Cain! Just spectacular!” Maynard's words were projected, not yelled, yet his voice pierced through the cries and cheers with a regal and commanding presence.

“I must ask, Maynard! You've been Champion of the Hoenn region for three years and a Master Rank Contest winner for five! How do you manage to balance all that talent and responsibility so flawlessly?!”

Maynard flashed impossibly bright, white teeth at Mr. Cain with a smile which seemed to flush the announcer's cheeks noticeably, even on the TV. “I have a passion! A passion for Contests! A passion for battle! But most importantly, a passion for Pokemon! When you have that fire within you burning so brightly, it is so easy to find the time for everything you love!” 

“Excellent! And finally, before we go, do you have any words for any aspiring Contest contestants or Pokemon League challengers?!”

Maynard closed his crystal-blue eyes for a moment before looking into the camera. “If you share the same fire within you as I do, I urge you to seek your dreams! Anything is possible with love, passion, and Pokemon!” Maynard broke his gaze and turned it back to the adoring audience as he gracefully waved to them.

“There you have it, folks! Inspiring words from a truly inspiring man! And with that, the Contest is at a close! We would like to thank the continued Judge seat-holders Wallace of Sootopolis City, Nurse Joy of...” 

Mr. Cain's voice faded into the background as Mason excitedly sprang up from his seat. “Wow! So cool! Did you hear that Surskit?!” The blue and orange water bug skittered around, mirroring Mason's emotions. He bent down and scooped up the giddy bug, holding it in front of himself. A large Manectric in the corner of the room grumbled as it was awoken from a peaceful nap, but ignored Mason and Surskit soon after. 

“Surskit, I've decided. I've decided to become a Coordinator! But I can't do it alone. Will you help me?”  
The Surskit's eyes sparkled with elation. “Zzzblub!” Mason took that as an enthusiastic yes. He tossed Surskit up in the air, caught it, and spun it around. “All right!” It was going to happen then. He would finally achieve his dreams!

\---Less than a year later---

“Aron, use metal claw!” A tall, brown-haired, young man commanded. His Aron took off running, carefully sprinting over the small rocks and twigs outlining a make-shift Pokemon battle field. Mason stood at the other end of the field as the Aron charged for his Surskit.

“Surskit, dodge and use bubble!” Surskit quickly sidestepped and a flurry of bubbles erupted from its mouth and collided with Aron. The armored Pokemon toughed-out the direct hit, although clearly its constitution was shaken.

Mason thumbed his nose and smirked. “You've gotta move faster if you wanna catch us!” Surskit nodded in approval.

“Is that so? Well, we don't have to move faster with this! Now, Aron, rock tomb!” Without warning, four slabs of stone exploded from the ground, entombing Surskit within their walls.

“Surskit!”

Mason's opponent reacted without hesitation. “Quick, Aron, jump and use metal claw before it climbs out like before!” The Aron took all its remaining strength and leapt into the air, it's steely foot glowing brightly. Mason was in a predicament, however, he was prepared for this. Andrew was a skilled trainer, no doubt, but not as skilled as him.

“Surskit use water spout to blast it away then finish this with a full-force bubble!” It was already too late for Aron as it was descending. The water spout shot up, forcing it to fly back up and causing it to crash to the ground. Lightning-quick, Surskit jumped into the air and used bubble with all it's might.

“Aron!” But it was too late. The bubble met its target and, in a puff of dust, knocked out Aron.

“Yes, we did it!” A large and wise looking Manectric rose from where it was laying and strolled over to the side of the arena. “Grrr...ROOOAWWRR!” It cried. 

“Even Zippy agrees, it's over!” Mason chuckled while walking toward his friend. He ran a hand through his dark-blue hair to collect some fly-aways after the intensity of the battle. He joined Andrew as he knelt next to his Aron, feeding it berries to regain some of its strength.

“Aww man!” Andrew groaned in frustration, “How am I ever going to challenge the Pokemon League if I keep losing? I'll never be ready...” Mason offered a hand to him, hauling him up. His friend loomed over him with his height. Mason patted the Aron in Andrew's arms before chuckling again.

“Andrew, you're ready already!”

“I can't even beat you, Mason!”

“Yeah, that's me. You're ready for the League, but I'll always challenge you more than any Gym Leader.” Mason winked one of his bright, sparkling violet eyes at Andrew. The brunette stiffened up, rigid as a board, and a light shade of blush-pink dusted his features. That caused Mason to roar with laughter. Andrew rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

Zippy came beside Mason and nosed his hand. “Broow!” The sun was starting to set and the soft glow of street lights lit up the park. Petalburg was so beautiful at dusk. “Zippy's right, it's getting late, we've gotta get home.” Andrew's blush disappeared and a stern look overtook his features instead.

“Tomorrow, though. Right Mason?”

Mason nodded. “Right. Tomorrow we set off on our own adventure!” He smiled and Andrew beamed back at him. They waved and started to part ways. “Good night, Mason, and happy birthday!” 

“Happy birthday to you too!” With that, they went their separate ways. Both Mason and Andrew shared the same birthday, January twenty-second. It was one of the things they bonded over when they were teens. If Mason dared to say, it may have been the very thing that started their friendship. Mason returned his Surskit to its pokeball on their way, and when he and Zippy reached the house, they were happily greeted by Mason's father. 

“Hello, son, how was Andrew's training?” His father asked while he had his back turned to open the oven. He slid out a tray of marvelous-looking, golden-brown cookies which instantly released their heavenly aroma into the air. Mason slyly snatched one from the tray while his father hung up his oven mitt. It was scorching hot, however, so he fumbled it from hand to hand before clumsily dropping it back on the tray. His father laughed a rich and hearty, full-bellied laugh.

“Mason, let's sit down, I need to talk to you about something.” They slid out the chairs from the table and sat, sitting closely on the corner. 

“Is everything alright, dad?”

His father waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, nothing bad, it's just...” He trailed off, idly rubbing his forearm before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a compacted pokeball. He placed the golf-ball-sized ball on the table between them. “I want you to have this.” Mason picked it up and inspected it. It was a standard pokeball, though it seemed a little scuffed in places.

“A pokeball?”

“Not just any pokeball. It's Zippy's.” Mason's eyes widened in surprise. “What?...” He asked in disbelief. “Dad, I can't. Zippy is your-” He was cut off.

“I caught Zippy when it was still an Electrike way back when you were starting High School. You weren't like many of the other kids. You never went on an adventure with Pokemon, or even owned one. It never seemed to be a priority for you over your schooling.” His father chuckled. “I caught Zippy because you were lonely. You had nothing to bond with the other kids over. Even though I caught it, Zippy has always been yours. Now, I'm making it official.”

“Dad, I...”

“I'm so glad you're going on an adventure, even though it took until your twentieth birthday, you still can learn so much!” His father pressed Zippy's pokeball into the palm of his hand. Sparkling tears began to well up in Mason's eyes. “Dad!” He exclaimed before springing up out of his chair and locking his father in a tight hug. After Mason pulled away and wiped his eyes, he looked down at a pleased-looking Zippy.

“Zippy, do you want to come with us?” Zippy barked in approval. They all shared in a small celebration of carbonated, sweet mago berry juice. Afterward, Mason, Zippy, and Surskit all got ready for bed and turned in. Mason laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't wait for his adventure to start. The pokemon he'd catch! The contests he'd enter! The battles he'd have! All alongside his pokemon and his best friend, Andrew! He had a feeling, a feeling deep inside his soul. His adventure would be life-changing.


	2. Harmony Broken

Mason stood next to the very tall Andrew on the edge of the city limits. His father and Andrew's parents were saying their goodbyes with misty eyes and happy smiles. Mason watched as Andrew messed-up his kid-brother's hair and hugged his mother. He was always a very sweet and gentle boy. That was one of the things Mason really valued in him. “All right.” Mason spoke up as Andrew came to stand next to him once again. “We're heading out. We'll be in touch. See you!”

They waved as they walked down the path into the trees outside Petalburg. Their first steps on their adventure. Mason wobbled when they tried to walk over stones to cross a small creek. He gripped Andrew's forearm for balance until they made it across. Andrew gulped and a scarlet shade of red stained his handsome features. Mason smiled to himself and ran ahead a ways. He turned to look at Andrew while walking backwards, careful not to trip over Zippy. The stubborn Manectric hated being in a stuffy pokeball and rarely agreed to stay inside.

“So, we're going to Oldale town, right? Are you sure we can make it to Route 110 from there?” Andrew took out a small guide book from his backpack. An Adventurer's Guide to Hoenn it read. He flipped through some pages until he found what he was looking for. “Yes.” Andrew said, his deep voice somehow still sounding unsure. He came up next to Mason and lowered the book for him to see the map inside. “We're here, on Route 102. According to this book, once we get to Oldale Town, we can go north to Route 103 which crosses right into Route 110.”

“Excellent!” Mason cooed happily.

“As a bonus, Oldale Town is quite close. We might even get there in just a day or two.”

They traveled along the road through the beautiful wilderness. Wingull cawed above them, flying over the sparkling ponds, and Beautifly fluttered from blossom to blossom. Mason laughed as Andrew tried to catch a wild Linoone which only resulted in him getting a rather nasty scratch on his arm. They agreed to stop after that and take a lunch break. 

Mason sat Andrew on a stump and knelt in front of him. He rummaged through his messenger bag and took out the first aid kit. A quick spray of some medicine and a bandage and he was all set. Mason worked to wrap the bandage around Andrew's impressive bicep. He was always in to fitness ever since they'd first met, and liked to keep in tip-top shape. Mason glanced up at him during the process. He was staring down at Mason in a most peculiar way. Andrew snapped his gaze up after being caught and stared stiffly forward until Mason finished.

They both went to work making some lunch. Nothing too extreme, just some sandwiches and berries and some special food for the Pokemon. Mason sat across from Andrew as they and their pokemon munched happily on the food they prepared. Time passed and Andrew helped clean up a bit before going to the edge of the camp to work out. Mason laughed internally seeing him use his Aron as a dead-lift weight.

A soft breeze blew in off a sparkling pond nearby. Surskit was skittering across it and playing with some wild Lotad. Suddenly, Zippy picked up his head from where he was laying beside Mason. “Bow?...” Zippy barked inquisitively. Mason stopped what he was doing and patted him on the head. “What is it, Zippy?” Without warning, a loud cry boomed from a nearby bush and a Ralts sprang out into the clearing of the camp.

Mason stood there, still too shocked to react, before Andrew came running over. “Are you alright?!” he asked, his hands on Mason's shoulders. Mason snapped out of it and answered. “Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a wild Ralts.” Mason stared as the Ralts hopped and waved its arms, frantically. “Pi, pipi pi!” Something didn't seem right...

“A Ralts! Should we catch it?” Andrew asked, already reaching for the pokeball in his pocket. The Ralts' face twisted into frustration, presumably after hearing what Andrew just said. 

“PI, PIPI PI PIPIPIPI!!!” it boomed. Mason placed a hand on Andrew's arm, stopping him from calling out his Aron. 

“No, can't you see? It looks distressed.” Zippy walked up to the Ralts. The Ralts had a determined expression, one that seemed to show it was very serious. “Bow bow?” Zippy yipped. They both had a sort of conversation, undecipherable by humans, but by the end, Zippy turned and barked with the same determination. “Bow bow!”

“Do...Do you want us to follow you?” Mason asked. The Ralts pipped in excitement and turned and ran into the forest. Mason could only assume that it wanted them to follow. He quickly recalled Surskit and took off after it, Zippy in toe. “Hey, wait for me!” Andrew called, running after them.

They ran, following the frantic Ralts, for a good while until they finally came to a clearing. In the clearing, a large sparkling lake rested nestled in between the mighty forest trees. On the edge of the lake, a small home—a shack really—sat quietly. Mason could see three people standing in front of the shack, surrounded by many different pokemon. An old woman seemed to be getting harrassed by two strange people—a man and a woman. As they ran up to the scene, Mason noticed that there was a well worn path cutting through the forest going past the house.

The Ralts took a position between the two younger adults and the old woman, seeming to side with the elder. “What's going on here?” Mason asked, coming up to stand beside the Ralts. Everyone turned their attention to him. Mason could see that the two strangers seemed to be wearing uniforms. They both wore forest-green shorts with brown details lining the cargo-style pockets. The bright lime-green t-shirts they wore bore a strong contrast to the again forest-green symbol adorning their chests. It looked to be an “H” but the two pillars forming it were in the shape of trees, the leafy branches of which capped the symbol. Atop their heads, were sleek, earth-brown adventurer's fedoras.

“Oh? A visitor?” The old woman smiled. 

“E-er...I... Are you in trouble ma'am? Are these to bothering you?” Mason interrogated.

The old woman chuckled. “I don't believe I'm in any danger, but these two are harassing me, yes.” The male scoffed.

“We are Team Harmony. We were merely discussing matters with Ms. Hido, here.” Ralts' face twisted up into a sour expression. “Pipipi!”

“Ralts doesn't seem to like you both.” Andrew said. The two team members exchanged a glance. “What is Team Harmony anyway?” Andrew continued.

The man's expression was total shock. He thumbed his nose and smirked. “Team Harmony is an organization devoted to pokemon, nature, and the preservation of natural life.” the female member said while adjusting her fedora, “We are the custodians of nature and all her beauty!”

“I still don't see the problem you two keep jabbering about.” Ms. Hido said. Many Lotad and Taillow around her piped up in a noisy cacophony.

The male stomped his foot. “What?! We already explained it to you!” He took a large breath, “This lake was a haven for many different species of pokemon. You moved your tea shop here and with the farming of berries and tea leaves in the local area are depleting resources from the local wild pokemon!”

The girl spoke. “Not to mention the mere presence of this...hut is invading the homes of countless pokemon! Now that your shop is in business, so many people come this way, making the wild pokemon terrified in their own home!”

Ms. Hido shook her head. “The pokemon that live here and I have come to an agreement. They share their home, berries, and time, and I share my tea, goodies, and love. It is a mutual agreement. If I wasn't wanted here, I would leave.”

“Nature doesn't want you here, Ms. Hido! Bah, you stubborn woman!” the girl retorted. Mason felt a fire surge to life deep in his chest at the way they were speaking to the seemingly nice old woman. “Hey!” Mason spoke up, “Leave her alone or you'll have to answer to me!” The two Team members shared a glance and busted-out laughing.

“Oh please, you?! You're a little pipsqueak!” Andrew gently moved Mason to the side and stepped in front of the two trouble-makers, looming over them with his impressive height. 

“And me!” Andrew stated with a snarl in his voice. The two looked a little put off but quickly regained their composure. “Enough of this, we'll deal with you the hard way then! Go Lombre!” the man shouted, tossing a pokeball. “Go, Chingling!” cried the woman following suite.

“Alright, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!” Mason retorted. His heart was pumping. Could there be anything more perfect? His first battle with a trainer other than Andrew and it to stop so no good punks! How poetic! “Zippy, let's do this!” “Bow!”

“And me, let's go Aron!” Adrew's Aron sprang from it's thrown ball ready for battle.

“Oh my...Everyone, let's move back.” Ms. Hido said, herding the small pokemon away from the battle to safety under the roof of her porch. 

The woman erupted with a quick burst of laughter. “Oh please, this will be a piece of cake. Chingling, use confusion on the Manectric!” A blue glow surrounded Zippy and it began to lift off the ground. “Bow?!” Zippy barked in confusion. After realizing it was floating higher, he began to panic and flail around. “Bow bow boooow!”

“Zippy!”

“Now, Lombre, use bubble on the Aron!” the man commanded. Lombre leaned it's head back and threw it forward, bubbles spewing from it's open mouth. “Blublublub!”

“Now, Aron, dodge it and use rock tomb!” Aron sprang up, dodging the bubble. “Geeebubooo!” Aron spluttered out as rocks sprang from the ground and entombed the Lombre. The male grunt waved his arms around and stomped his feet. “Lombre, oOoOh no!”

“Nice one!” Mason praised.

“That's from the training we did with you, Mason. We've gotten pretty good at dodging bubble!” Mason smiled and turned his attention back to Zippy, determined.

“Alright, Zippy, calm down, this is nothing, you just need to focus!” Zippy stopped flailing and nodded his head. “Bow!” 

“Alright! Now, Zippy, use thunder wave on Chingling!” Zippy growled and static skipped over it's yellow and blue fur before, with a howl, he sent it flying at Chingling. A direct hit!

“Chingling!” The female grunt cried. It was too late. Yellow static zapped it, paralyzing it with it's powerful charge. Zippy was released from confusion as Chingling lost it's focus. “Oh no!” both of the grunts bellowed in unison.

“Great, Mason!” Andrew gave him a thumbs up, making Mason wink at him. Andrew stared at him with a dumb expression for a moment but returned to the battle a moment later.

The male grunt roared. “Hey! You won't get us that easily! Now, Lombre jump out and fire a bubble of that Manectric!” The Lombre leaped out of the rock and blasted bubble at Zippy.

“And you, Chingling, confusion on Aron, let's go!” “Kling!” The Chingling obeyed. Blue light surrounded Aron, and it started to lift, but just barley. 

“Zippy, Dodge and use howl!” Zippy easily sidestepped the bubble with the speed only and quick electric type could and let out a fierce howl. The fur on his body stood on end, charged up with electrical power. “Now, quick, attack the Lombre with thunder fang!” Zippy jumped into action, sprinting forward towards the panicked Lombre and bit it with it's electrified teeth. The Lombre fell to the ground and Zippy hopped back to Mason.

“Chingling, what are you doing?! Use confusion now!” The Chingling looked stressed. It was trying as hard as it could, but Aron was to heavy for it to lift. Andrew chuckled.

“It looks like your Chingling just doesn't have the juice to lift my Aron!”

The female grunt's face turned red and her fists clenched. “Chingling, are you trying to make us look bad?! Let's go!” The poor Chingling scrunched up it's face with the effort , but to no evail.

“Not so easy, huh?! Aron, use metal claw on Chingling, now!” Aron ran over, it's foot glowing and jumped up to the Chingling. It was easy since the confusion attack helped Aron get up to the floating pokemon. In one swift motion, Aron used metal claw and the Chingling was slammed to the ground. The two grunts hung there shoulders looking over their pokemon laying knocked out on the ground. “Return...” they grumbled, sending their pokemon back into their balls.

“Alright!” Andrew cheered, throwing an arm around Mason and ruffling his hair. Mason tried to push him away, but he couldn't, so he just rolled his eyes.

“You little twerps!” the grunts bleated. The two stood there, not really knowing what to do. Andrew stopped ruffling Mason's hair, letting him comb it back into place with his fingers grumpily. Ms. Hido strolled by them and up to the grunts. 

“Now that all that unpleasantness is behind us, perhaps I could get you both some tea?” she offered.

“Are you crazy you old bat?! Team Harmony still has beef with you!” The female grunt yelled.

“Enough.” someone said. The voice was slow and calm. It didn't belong to anyone Mason saw. His eyes flashed over as a slender and beautiful woman stepped out of the forest line and made her way over to the group. She wore a grass-green blouse with frills on the sleeves and tan slacks that hugged her slim legs. An emerald broach on her collar bore the same symbol of the “H” as the two grunts. Her long blonde hair waved in the tiny breeze that blew through the forest. Her fair face wore an expressionless mask as she stood between the grunts and Ms. Hido. Mason and Andrew ran up in case a fight broke out again.

“Admin Vitta!” the grunts straightened up and pinned their arms to their sides, standing at attention. Mason had barely noticed the icy-blue pokemon following by her side. It almost looked like a Ninetales, but he had never seen one like that before. Regardless, the air began to cool and Mason shivered a chill through his body. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pokemon or the woman...

“Oh? And who might you be?” Ms. Hido asked. The mysterious woman smiled, though it didn't touch her eyes, making it seem clunky and odd.

“Please forgive these two for their rudeness. My name is Vitta, I'm an Admin of Team Harmony.” Her hand was delicately stroking the head of her pokemon as she spoke.

“I see. Well, it seems like these two were angered by my shop here. They were harassing me and upsetting the pokemon that call this lake home.” Ms. Hido explained. Vitta's smile faded.

“Yes, it was my order for them to convince you to clear out of this place.” Her voice was smooth and monotone. It was both beautiful and comforting and...unsettling... Ms. Hido, Mason and Andrew all shared their shock. 

“What?! You told them to harass this poor old lady?!” Andrew boomed, clenching his fist. Vitta shook her head.

“No, I merely sent them here to convince you to leave. Your presence here is indeed disrupting the natural order of things.”

“Well I'm sorry to break it to you Team Harmony folks, but I'm quite happy here and have no intention of leaving.” Ms. Hido stated as a matter of fact.

“I see...” Vitta trailed off. She looked around at the trees and over the sparkling lake. All the pokemon in the area seemed to have stopped and gathered to see the events unfolding around the shack. Their distress for the old woman was clear. “It seems like your place here is welcomed by the pokemon that call this place home. Your tea shop will be the downfall of this place. It will attract more and more people until it becomes an hot spot for locals and travelers. Soon, trainers will capture wild pokemon here and they will begin to feel unsafe in the place they called home. More shops will follow, more people...I see the destruction of this entire ecosystem, trampled by the humans that you attract, already in my head... It's so sad...”

“I assure you, I won't let that happen. I just want to live here in peace and love the pokemon here.”

“It won't be your choice. You foolish woman...” Mason stepped forward. “Hey, that's enough!” he interjected. Vitta's steely gaze fell on him and a lump formed in his throat. 

“Yes, it is enough. We're done here. But as for you two.” she raised her delicate arm and pointed at Mason and Andrew, “If you stand in the way of Team Harmony again, I will not hesitate to dispose of you both...” Andrew shared a glance with Mason. Vitta turned and began to walk back into the forest without so much as a second thought. “You two, come...” The grunts scrambled up behind her. “Yes, Admin Vitta!” With that, all three disappeared into the forest. The icy pokemon that followed Vitta yipped at them and flipped the blue hair on it's head before majestically prancing off after them.

“Well...” Ms. Hido sighed. “May I offer you brave heroes some tea?” She smiled.

Mason and Andrew had packed up their camp and came to the shack to have some tea. Mason sat on his knees on a fluffy cushion in front of the table and sipped on some tea. Andrew was devouring some tiny tea cakes that Ms. Hido had offered him with gusto. The many small pokemon that had gathered around Ms. Hido earlier were all chattering and rushing around inside and outside, playing and helping with chores. Ms. Hido smiled at Andrew and laughed a full-bellied guffaw. “My, I should have made more cakes!” Andrew looked up and rubbed the back of his head blushing. He bowed his head. “Thank you, Ms. Hido, for the tea and the food.”

“Pipi!” Mason looked neside him where the Ralts from before had siddled up next to him, happily. Ms. Hido glanced at him. “You know, that Ralts has always been a little spitfire. It helped me run this shop with the other pokemon for a while now. It has always been a bit rougher than the other Ralts around here and enjoys a good scruffle. You seem to have inpressed it with your battling.”

Mason looked down and patted the Ralts. It's eyes sparkled with admiration, making him smile. Later, as the sun began to fall, Ms. Hido made up a tiny quest room for them both. The tight quarters meant that the two of them had to sleep back to back. Mason was grateful, because the extra heat coming off of Andrew made the chilly night much more bearable. In the morning They both packed up and said their goodbyes to the kind old woman and the pokemon of the lake. 

“Alright, let's get back on the way to Oldale town.” Andrew said, blearily, yawning halfway through. He never was a morning person. 

“Right.” Mason agreed. Soon enough the shack and the lake faded into the distance and they navigated their way back to the main forest path of Route 102. Zippy followed Mason closely, but a few hours later, he stilled and turned. “Bow?” Mason followed his gaze. “Oh, what is it, Zippy?” Behind them, Ralts came running towards them, it's arms outsretched. It seemed like it had ran quite a ways as when it reached Mason it was nearly out of breath. “Pipi pi!” it pipped. 

“What is it Ralts?” Mason asked. 

“Pi! Pi pi!” It smiled and hugged Mason's leg. It didn't take long for Mason to realize what it wanted.

“Do you want to come along with me?” he asked.

“PIPI!” Ralts cooed in excitement. Mason smiled and soft smile, reaching for a pokeball in his messenger bag. 

“Alright.” He lowered the ball and the Ralts tapped the button. In a flash of light it went in the ball. It shook. Once, twice, three times and click! “I...I caught it!” Mason beamed at Andrew. 

“That's awesome, Mason! Congratulations!” He tossed his heavy arm around Mason and ruffled his hair again. They both shared in a laugh and then continued on their way to Oldale town.


End file.
